ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stew 10
Stew 10 is a series by Estew that follows Mark Stewart, a 10 year old boy, who lives in an alternate universe from Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. It is supposed to have 4 seasons and 49 episodes, and it was created on 15/1/13. Estew has given up writing it, it is up to Bloxx as to who writes it now. Overview Season 1: '''A boy named Mark Stewart, who has a nickname of Stew, is on a fishing trip with his father, Zach Stewart, when he feels his hook catch something. His dad helps him reel it in, just to find some watch on it. Stew's dad tells him not to put it on, but he does anyways. And doing so, he activates the Omnitrix, becoming the target of an elite squadron of bounty hunters, hired by a single galactic billionaire, and throughout his journey, Stew will meet allies, fight strong opponents, and it will be his life that hangs in the balance. '''Season 2: '''It's been almost a month since the fight with Marty Paron. Stew barely lived that fight, and no one is sure of what happened to Marty. Only Stew was there, and he has no clue what happened. Mike Paron, Stew's new ally, is equipped with Plumber weaponry. Together, they've been fighting off common thugs, getting stronger and stronger. Now, Stew is experiencing a whole new threat to the Earth. Aliens are coming out from the Null Void, destroying houses, ravaging buildings, ultimately creating chaos throughout entire cities. It's up to Stew and Mike to fight them off, as well as find out what happened to Marty, and find Stew's Dad. Theme Song ''See Here: Stew 10 Theme Song '' Episodes Season 1 *The Find Of A Lifetime *Stew's First Fight *Freezing Beach *Spitting Contest *Useless Until Proven Decent *Water Is Water *Attack Of The Wild Plants *Ally? *The Hidden Voice Revealed: Part 1 *The Hidden Voice Revealed: Part 2 Season 2 *A Whole New Threat *Omni-Reboot Time *You Again? *Wreaking Havok Alternate Timeline Holiday Specials *St. Stew Day! Fanon Episodes *None Fans *Brandon 10' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:03, April 10, 2013 (UTC) *'H20guy' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Kev72930' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *'BATTLEBLOCKTHEATER99''' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *Hypnotized vote noted...--I'm epic. Deal with it. Why? Because of my awesome series! 11:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Characters Heroes *Mark Stewart (Main Protagonist, mostly called Stew.) *Zach Stewart (Father of Mark Stewart, knowledgeable on aliens and alien tech. Now in the Null Void.) *Mike Paron (Son of evil villain, Stew's new partner.) Villains Main Villains *Marty Paron (Formerly known as The Hidden Voice) Recurring Villains *Bounty Hunter Fallanor (A Pyronite ) *Bounty Hunter Malio (A Necrofriggian ) *Bounty Hunter Blowar (A Spheroid ) Minor Villains *Escaped Alien Clones *Havok Beasts Aliens Original 10 #XLR8 #Overflow #Shellhead #Bloxx #FrostBite #Eatle #Spitter #Diamondhead #Wildvine #Ditto Additional Aliens 11. Elemental Monkey 12. Upchuck 13. Articguana (Not yet unlocked) 14. FlameMagne (Not yet unlocked) 15. SonicSpider (Not yet unlocked) 16. Gusher (Not yet unlocked) 17. Cryo-Blast (Not yet unlocked) 18. Galet (Not yet unlocked) 19. Smallarge (Not yet unlocked) Alternate Timeline Holiday Specials #Cloverizer Omnitrix Stew's first Omnitrix is like Ben's original one, only red and it gives color to the omnitrix on the alien and it colors their eyes red as well. In Season 2, his Omnitrix auto reboots and becomes slightly recolored. It's display mode is set on Hologram Mode like Omniverse, but the rotation between them is like Alien Force. Modes Red: Ready to use Bright Red: Master Control Unlocking Black: Recharging Blue: Scan Mode Green: Settings Mode Yellow: Dimensional Travel Mode(Unlocked By Creator's Voice Only: Code DT1-000-1121) White: Randomizer Purple: Interfered Scan Pink: Unidentified Sentient Alien Form Nearby Gray: Rebooting; Deactivated, Must Be Reactivated By Creator Orange: Alien DNA Sample Set Randomized Silver: Recalibration Gold: Self Destruct Mode Category:Series